Taking A Chance
by untapdtreasure
Summary: BA Alex takes a chance on her feelings for Bobby when she follows him to a bar one night after work.


Alex watched as Bobby killed the engine and stepped out of his SUV. She watched as he took the last drag off of the cigarette before opening the door to the swanky night club. She followed him inside. She sat along the back wall and watched as he sat at the bar and ordered a beer from the tap. She ordered straight whiskey. It always calmed her nerves, and she never drank more than one shot.

Bobby in the mean time was making a beeline toward the tall red head at the corner of the bar. He smiled charmingly at her. "Hey. Sorry I'm late."

"I'll forgive you...this time."

The woman, whose name was Crystal, began running her hand down Bobby's thigh. For a brief moment, Bobby froze. Then he made himself smile.

Alex's view wasn't the best, but she could tell that the woman was touching him in a provocative way. _So this is the way he likes his women...I don't stand a chance._

"Dance?" Bobby asked her.

She placed her finely manicured hand into his. "I'd love to, sugar baby."

Bobby inwardly grimaced at the name. He took her hand and led her to the floor.

Alex watched as he pulled the woman hard against him. She clenched her fist. Swallowing the shot of whiskey, her liquid courage, she moved toward the dance floor just as Bobby ground himself against the woman. She lightly touched Bobby's shoulder. "May I?"

Bobby's eyes widened a little in surprise, but he quickly recovered. "Sure."

Alex bit back a smile as Bobby released the woman and held her at arms length as they moved to the music. She moved closer to him. Despite his tall frame, she whispered just loud enough for him to hear, "Dance with me the way you were dancing with her."

Bobby's arms tightened around her, pulling her close to him.

Everything inside her tingled at having him this close. He'd only ever been this close when she'd woken up drenched in sweat calling his name. She moaned softly.

"I don't know why you came, Eames, but I'm glad you're here," he whispered in her ear.

"What about your date?" She said looking up at him.

"Don't care..."

Alex glanced at the woman who looked like she would kill her if she could get her hands on her. "She doesn't look to happy with me."

Bobby took Alex's face in his hands. "I want you," he said firmly.

Her eyes closed. She'd needed to hear those words for as long as she could remember. He'd been under her skin for awhile now, and the way he was looking at her scared her. Not because she didn't want him, but because he _wanted_ her as well. "Bobby," She said eyes still closed.

"It's okay," he whispered.

"Take me somewhere...anywhere...I need to feel you..." She moved her head slightly and caught his finger between her teeth and lightly sucked.

"Just give me one sec, okay?"

Bobby took her hand and led her to the bar. "How much do I owe you, Nick?" he asked the bartender.

"Ten." he said rubbing down the bar. Crystal walked up and laid her hand on Bobby's arm. "Sugar Baby, you dumping me for Thumbelina? She can't give you the pleasure a tall, handsome man like you needs."

Anger boiled in Alex's throat. Just as she was about to open her mouth, Bobby cut her off. "On the contrary, Crystal, she has something you don't."

"Oh yeah?"

"My heart." Bobby put down a ten dollar bill on the bar in front of Nick and gently took Alex by the hand again. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Alex's head was swimming. _My heart...my heart...my heart..._His words kept replaying over and over inside her head as the noise from the club died behind her and the cold of the night nearly took her breath away.

Bobby opened the passenger door of his car for her.

"My car..." she began.

"Right. Sorry." He let go of her.

She laid her hand on his arm. "We can come back for it later..."

"Are you sure?" His brown eyes looked down at her.

She slowly lifted her hand to stroke his cheek. "If I get in that car, you'll run. I can't let you go...not now...not ever."

"Alex, I won't run."

"I can't take that risk." She let him take her hand in his and watched as he slowly raised it to his mouth and kissed it. Her eyes closed. The last part she whispered, "Because I love you, Bobby...I love you." Then she felt his lips on hers.

Her mouth opened slowly and she felt him push his way into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

After a moment, he gently released her mouth. "Let's get you someplace warm," he whispered.

"Who's cold?" She asked. Her eyes still closed reliving every moment of their first kiss.

"Well then, somewhere a little more private?" Bobby stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Yes." Was all she could manage, her heart was pounding so hard and fast that she was sure it could be heard from the outside.

"My place?"

She nodded. She slid into his passenger seat and snapped the buckle closed on the seat belt. She looked up at him. "Want me to drive?" She teased.

Bobby grinned at her as he started the engine.

She moved as close to him as her seat belt would allow. She stroked his neck softly.

Bobby shivered slightly and then ordered himself to concentrate on the traffic and the road.

"I've wanted this for so long," she whispered.

"Me too...but you know, if you keep that up I'm going to have to take you right here," he said, grinning over at her.

She kept stroking his neck. "Promise?"

"You don't know what you're asking for, Eames." he said huskily.

"Pull over and I'll show you I'm a big girl, and I know exactly what I'm asking for." Her hand moved to his thigh.

He growled low in his throat and pulled over to a secluded part of the freeway. He undid his seatbelt and Alex's and tilted her seat back. He tugged impatiently at her shirt buttons as he hungrily attacked her lips.

She carefully maneuvered out of her slacks and panties and went to work on his belt and slacks, all without losing contact with his mouth.

He groaned when he felt her hands on him. She stroked him slow, base to tip and back down again.

"God...Alex!" He nipped at her neck again.

She took his hand and placed it between her thighs. "Touch me," she whispered.

There was a curious gleam in his eyes as he obliged. Not only did he stroke her with his hands, but he tasted her as well. He was bound and determined to pleasure her...make it all about her.

Her mind was spinning by the time his mouth found hers again. She pushed him back so that he was sitting upright in his seat once again. She reached for the lever and his seat fell backward. She perched herself between his body and the steering wheel.

Bobby continued caressing her center with his hand.

"You...bad..." Her words were incoherent as he drove her closer and closer to the edge. "Bobby...please...oh my god..."

"That's it. Let go," Bobby whispered.

She had one hand on his hip and one hand on the roof of the SUV. Her muscles tightened and she came with a soft scream and a whisper of his name on her lips. Her eyes sought his; dark heat clung to the depths of her soul.

"Sssh..." Bobby kissed her lips softly. "You are so beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

"Bobby..." She almost whined.

"What is it, sweetheart?" he murmured in her ear. He kissed and nibbled on her soft neck.

"Take me home with you." While this had been nice, fun even, she wanted their first time to matter...to mean something more than a quick rendezvous in his SUV.

Bobby quickly recovered, almost feeling ashamed really. Alex deserved more than a quick roll. "Sure," he said, barely audible.

She stroked his cheek when he made no move to move her off of him. "This...this was good...but we deserve better than this if we are going to make this work...right?" She asked uncertainly.

"You deserve the absolute best," Bobby whispered, kissing her lips.

"Not me...We." She said before pulling her shirt from the back seat where Bobby had discarded it. She pulled it on slowly. She shivered when his hands moved hers and he buttoned it for her. "Thank you." She whispered.

"You never have to thank me, Alex." His eyes looked seriously at her. _Were they moist,_ she wondered. He rapidly blinked as he straightened his own clothes and got the car back on the road. Inwardly, he kicked himself for acting like a horny teenager._ She deserved more,_ he chided himself.

She slowly laced her fingers with his. "I didn't think you'd do it..." He managed a small grin. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. "But I'm glad you did."

He kissed her hair. "Me too," he said softly. _Don't know why I acted so hastily, but I did..._

"The only time I've ever seen you lose control was with," she paused not even wanting to taste that name on her lips, "Nicole."

Bobby's jaw tightened, but only for a moment. He nodded.

She silently berated herself. _Eames, why the hell did you go and screw this up by bringing her up...his one weakness...his only weakness._ "I'm sorry, Bobby. I shouldn't have..." She bit her lip not knowing what else to say. "Sometimes my mouth gets me in a heap of trouble."

"S'okay...was a fair comment." He gave her hand a light squeeze.

She closed her eyes. "You've haunted my dreams for so long." She hadn't realized she was speaking out loud.

Bobby stopped the car again. They were outside his apartment, but he didn't know how to respond to her comment. Finally, he said softly, "Alex, look at me."

She slowly lifted her head and met his gaze. Bobby kissed her lips. She melted into his embrace.

"Never feel you can't be honest with me," he whispered in her hair.

"I promise." She whispered back.

He cradled her face in his hands. "I know I'm...not always...the most...Casanova kind of guy... but I want to be with you..." Tears welled up in his eyes and he impatiently blinked. "Need to be with you…to feel normal."

She touched his cheek. "I want to be with you too." She kissed his lips softly. "And you are normal."

A voice in the back of his head protested that he wasn't normal as he helped Alex out of her seat and ushered her inside his apartment. She pulled him to a stop outside the elevator. "Let's take the stairs..." Her smile hiding the devious gleam in her eyes.

"K." His long legs went up the stairs two at a time. "Come on, Eames, get those little legs moving." He teased.

She tugged his hand, making him stop. She moved a few stairs above him so that they were eye to eye. "Kiss me."

He captured her lips with his, moaning softly.

He wrapped her legs around him and carried her the rest of the way up the steps. With his free hand, he opened the door.

"Bobby!" She squealed.

"What?" he asked innocently.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I never knew you to be so...so...romantic."

"Yeah well.." he kissed her neck. He carried her to the couch and gently sat her down.

She pulled him down on top of her. "Come here, Casanova." She shifted so that he rested his body between her legs. He smiled as he gently settled against her.

"We can go to the bedroom if you'd rather. Might be more comfortable," he murmured in her ear. Then he bit his lip at his assumption. He fell silent, just letting her hold him.

"Bedroom sounds good." She said as she placed feather light kissed to his neck and down his chest where the buttons still remained open. He got up and extended his hand to her.

She took it and let him pull her against him. They slowly slow danced their way into Bobby's bedroom. She looked around her. "Nice bedroom...relaxing...but so very, very you." She noted the art on the wall. She pointed to it and said, "That art makes you think?"

"You sound surprised."

"I learned early on not to be surprised by you..." She tugged at his shirt. He obediently put his arms over his head. She pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. She ran her hands through his chest hair. She kissed his chest.

Bobby barely managed to stifle a shiver as he stroked her hair. "You're so beautiful," he whispered. She blushed. "Truth," he reassured her.

She moved to unbutton her shirt. Bobby's hands itched to help her, but they remained at his sides. She teasingly let the blouse fall to the floor before working on the button to her slacks. She pretended to fumble.

"Need me to do that?"

She smiled slyly. "Sure."

Grinning, he turned her over. He expertly slid her pants off. He bent to nibble on her neck as his hands went to her breasts. "Bobby," She sucked in a breath.

"Let yourself go," he whispered as he slowly slid the straps down.

"I'm afraid to." She whispered as she reached her arms around his neck. She was still facing away from him as her fingers wrapping themselves in his hair. Bobby looked down at her. He kicked himself for rushing her.

"What do you need me to do?" He whispered, caressing her face.

"Just keep doing what you're doing to me." She whispered.

"You trust me, don't you?"

"With my life, Bobby, you know that." She let her fingers trail down to his button on his slacks.

Bobby deliberately made himself slow down and keep his strokes gentle as he resumed what he was doing.

"Don't have to be gentle, Bobby...I'm not a china doll." She whispered coyly.

"I'm aware of that," he told her softly.

She turned him and slowly pushed him back onto the bed. He grinned up at her, tangling his fingers in her hair. Straddling him, she let him pull her face to his. She winked at him. "I've always wanted to be the one on top of you..."

"Whatever you want, Alex."

"Make love to me, Bobby." She whispered as her head rested on his forehead.

"Want to stay on top?" Bobby whispered. She shook her head. "It's okay, Alex," he whispered, kissing her and turning her over again. He resumed what he had been doing before, darting his tongue down to taste her. She shivered beneath him. "Sssh...you're alright, Beautiful, " he whispered as he tasted her again.

"I really love you, Bobby." She whispered.

"I know. I love you too."

She pulled his mouth up to hers. The kiss was hard, deep, and exotic. "Alex...do we need anything?"

She frowned. "Yeah...sure if you want it."

"Bab...Alex, I'm asking you. Do you want it? I'm safe."

"I don't want it." She said matter-of-factly.

Bobby kissed her again and stood up to get out of his pants and boxers.

Alex wrapped her arms tightly around him as he rejoined her on the bed again. She wrapped one leg around his leg and whispered, "If you are as intense in the bedroom as you are in the interrogation room, I'll be confessing all my "dirty" little secrets."

"Sounds good to me" he whispered in her ear before going back to her center and beginning his ministrations. She sucked in a breath and arched into the bed. Bobby started to quicken his ministrations again. All of his concentration was on her. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she felt the fire welling up deep inside her.

Feeling she was almost at the edge he twitched his tongue expertly against her. She let go explosively as his tongue dipped deep inside her. He held her for a moment as she shivered against him.

"I need you." She whispered.

Bobby closed his eyes as he slid into her. She held on tight as he moved slowly inside her. Bobby buried his face in her neck as they made love. He was afraid that this was all a dream...that he would wake up alone.

He did wake up alone. Only to realize that there was a failed attempt at singing coming from his shower. He pulled the pillow he had been sleeping on close to him, smelling her scent. He felt sad, thinking that she would run…that she would tell him it was all a mistake.

She emerged ten minutes later with a huge smile on her face. Seeing that he was awake, she crooked a finger at him. "Why didn't you join me if you were awake?"

"Just woke up." He smiled softly as she kissed him.

"Well...you did miss my singing then."

"I did catch a few bars," he teased.

She pulled a pillow from beside him and pretended to smother him. He chuckled.

She was momentarily knocked off kilter when he pulled her across him and pinned her beneath him. "What are you doing?" She noticed the playful look in his eyes.

"Nothing." He kissed her and nuzzled her neck. Then he let her up.

She slipped her hand under the sheet. "You call this nothing?"

That caused him to moan her name. This bout of love making was quick and hard and ended with them both climaxing together. After their breathing returned to normal, she whispered, "Looks like I'll be showering with you."

Still slightly out of breath, Bobby kissed her forehead and got up. Confused, she whispered, "Did I do something wrong?"

He reached out for her hand. Smiling, she realized then that he was taking her to the shower. "We don't want to be late for work." Alex's tired muscles finally allowed her to take leave of the bed.

"Alex, its Saturday. We don't have to work today," Bobby reminded her with a small smile.

THE END


End file.
